Role Reversal
by silentpixiee
Summary: With Sam and John gone, it's up to Haley to fix Dean after a hunt gone bad. Part of the Because We're Winchesters verse.


**A/N: **Another one!shot from Pixiee O_o what's this?!?! LOL. I'm on a roll huh? So, this is a quick one!shot I had been thinking about for a couple of weeks now and just wouldn't come out…apparently my muse had it's fire lit by something or other and voila!

Just a few quick notes before I let ya'll carry on. This one!shot takes place when Sam goes away to Stanford and John takes off to do his own thing. Haley has just turned 14 and Dean is 22 so keep that in mind when you notice no Sam! Also, this fic, as my friend/beta so kindly pointed out, helps explain why Haley and Dean get along so well/are so close; when Sam and John left, it was just the two of them taking care of each other for a whole year. So there ya'll have it, an explanation for…something lol. Enjoy!

**Special thanks: **Goes to my wonderful beta and friend Kelly. I'd put out some pretty crazy lookin' stuff if it weren't for you :o) love ya! Also, BIG thanks to all my readers for being so friggin AWESOME and supporting me with ALL my fics. Love ya'll.

* * *

**Role Reversal**

"Dean, you stubborn son of a—come on, help me out a little here would ya," Haley muttered, trying to drag her much bigger brother back to the motel room.

Ever since dad and Sam had taken off, it'd been just her and Dean hunting; going from one shabby town to another, saving unsuspecting peoples lives from things that went bump in the night. And this, this right here was just one more of those towns in need of some big bad monster ridding.

"M'ok," Dean grunted, trying to shift his weight so that it wasn't lying solely on Haley.

"Yeah, right, you're definitely ok," she said sarcastically, reaching into her coat pocket for their keycard. "Dean…" she grunted, shifting her stance as Dean's body sagged towards her a bit more. "Damn it."

She quickly pulled out the card and slid it through the key scanner twice before the door swung open.

"Come on jerk, I gotta stitch you up before you lose all of your damn blood supply," she grunted, making an effort to move once again.

"Easy, easy Dean, I gotcha," she tried assuring him. "Come on, just a few more steps and you can lie down big brother," she said, stumbling along towards Dean's bed. "Here, I'm gonna sit ya down ok?" she explained, positioning them on the side of the bed, their backs turned to it and gently lowering both their bodies until they were sat on the mattress.

"Easy, easy. Just relax," she soothed when Dean let out a pain filled gasp.

They'd been hunting a freaking Wendigo and the thing had gotten the drop on Dean when he'd tried pushing her out of the way. _Stubborn asshole. _

She hated how her dad, Sam, or Dean always ended up getting hurt trying to protect her. She was fourteen now for god sake, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself…most of the time.

"Y'ok Hay?" he asked, his eyelids fluttering sluggishly.

"I'm fine Dean; you got me outta the way in time," She assured him. "_You _on the other hand…" she trailed off.

"M'fine, jus nee'sleep" he slurred.

Haley sighed. "Yeah, sleep and a few quarts of blood would be nice," she muttered under her breath. "Lie down. I need to stitch you up," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and gently lying him down flat on the mattress.

"I'll be right back ok, I gotta grab the kit," she informed quickly, not waiting for a response.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sorry, sorry, I'm almost done Dean," she whispered apologetically as she tugged the needle through her brother's torn skin.

They didn't have much local anesthetic left in the kit so she had to make do with what she had, which as it turned out, wasn't much. Dean kept still for the most part, but grunted, hissed, arched, and swore on the spots that hadn't been covered with enough of the numbing medication.

"Hey, you remember that time I fell on the cacti? I swear I thought I'd never get rid of that prickly feeling I had after they'd come off." She scoffed, looking up to see if Dean was even awake.

Dean nodded, closing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth when she tugged the needle through once more.

"That was the first and last time I'll ever allow _anyone _to use wax on me." She chuckled, thinking back to the moment they'd ripped the waxing strips off. "I'll stick to the razor, thank you very much."

"Got'em off di'nt it," Dean muttered tiredly.

Haley nodded. "Yeah I s'pose they did," she muttered, concentrating on the task at hand again. She couldn't afford to fuck this up. The smaller the sutures, the less risk of a scar there was.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, fisting the covers under his body.

Haley winced. "Sorry. I'm almost done, I swear," she said, picking up a gauze pad and wiping the small drops of blood oozing from the open end of the wound. "That Wendigo got you good Dean; you're lucky it didn't rip your lungs out," she said more softly.

"Nah, I woulda got it 'fore it did that," Dean muttered out, a small smirk pulling at his lips, making Haley smile.

"Yeah, you probably would've, jerk," she said playfully, going back to the task at hand.

"Hay," Dean called softly, reaching his hand up and placing it on Haley's.

Haley stopped and brought her gaze up. "Yeah Dean?"

"You sure you're ok?" he asked seriously, staring her down.

Haley reached out and cupped his cheek. "I swear Dean; you got to me in time big brother. Don't worry about it ok. Just let me take care of you now," she said, rubbing her thumb across his cheek tenderly.

God she loved this friggin jerk.

Dean noticeably relaxed and let his eyes close; finally allowing unconsciousness to take his pain away.

Haley checked his pulse just to make sure then returned to her job. She wanted to finish the stitches up and get him cleaned up before he woke up. He'd felt enough pain for one day.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley walked out of the bathroom, a cool washcloth in her hands. She had woken up to a feverish, tossing and turning Dean, in the middle of the night and hadn't been able to go back to bed since.

She climbed onto the bed as gently as she could in order to avoid waking him up but gave up when she saw his long eyelashes flutter open.

"Hey sleepy head," she said affectionately, running her right hand through his short hair.

Dean swallowed trying to bring some moisture to his dry throat.

"Here, drink some of this," Haley said, reaching back to the small bedside table for bottled water.

Dean lifted his head up and was about to let it fall back onto the pillow if it weren't for Haley holding it up.

"Slowly ok, I don't want ya choking on me now," she joked lightly, wiping away the small dribbles of water that hadn't made it into his mouth. "Go back to sleep. You've got a bit of a fever," she said gazing down at him to see if he was coherent enough.

"Wendigo?" he asked, his voice a bit rough.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, he clawed ya good. Ya got a little infection going but I treated it; should clear up in no time," she explained, placing the cool washcloth over his too warm forehead.

Dean sighed relishing the feel of the cold on his burning skin. He knew, somewhere in the back of his muddled brain, that he should probably not be lying down and letting Haley take care of him like this, but seriously, he didn't even have enough energy to lift his freaking head, let alone stand.

If Haley wanted to make something of this later, well then he'd deal with her than; 'cause right now, he just couldn't find it in himself to give a flying fuck.

"S'mmy kay?" he breathed out quietly.

Haley stopped suddenly and stared down at Dean. Her worry had just gone up a few notches.

"Dean, Sammy's not here, remember?" she reminded softly.

Dean struggled to open his eyes and looked up at Haley lazily. "Oh."

"Go back to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning," she assured him, picking up the cool washcloth and wiping down his face.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hay."

"Hmmm, wha?"

"Haley, wake up."

Haley took in a deep breath and flipped over onto her side, her eyes struggling to open up. "Hmm?"

"You mind not drooling on my shoulder." Dean chuckled tiredly.

Haley suddenly bolted up, her eyes wide and worried. "Dean," she breathed out, rubbing her eyes roughly.

Dean frowned. "You alright kiddo?"

_Oh thank God. _"I am now." She sighed, leaning down to hug him, mindful of his wounds.

"What uh, what happened?" he asked, looking up at his little sister, confusion written all over his face.

"Wendigo," she stated simply, knowing he'd figure it out.

"Oh. How long…"

"Two days."

Dean gaped. "Well fuck."

Haley chuckled. "Yeah, I second that."

"Are you ok?" he asked, scanning her for any visible bruises.

Haley shook her head. "I'm fine; you got to me before it did."

Dean swallowed. "Good, good."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Not exactly what I'd say but whatever." She sighed. "How are _you _feeling though? You've been in and out for the past two days. Gave me a friggin scare there," she admitted quietly.

Dean glanced at her quickly than turned away just as fast. He wasn't used to being looked after like this; he was the oldest after all.

"Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes.

"Hey come on, Dean look at me. What's wrong?" Haley asked softly, reaching out to pull his face towards her. "Did I do something wrong? Are you in pai—"

"No!" Dean interrupted sharply. "God no. Hay you did good," he said, finally looking up at her.

Haley frowned. "Then what is it? Why won't you—oh."

"You shouldn't have had to look after me like this Ha—"

"Shut up Dean," Haley said, cutting him off this time. "You're my brother, and yeah I'm younger than you, but it's still as much my job to watch out for you as it is for you to watch out for me," she said matter of fact.

Dean shook his head. "No, it's not Haley. I'm the older—"

"You're the older brother, yada, yada, yada…whatever. I don't want to argue with you about this ok. I'm just glad you're awake, even if you are a pain in my ass," she said smiling down at him. She knew how Dean felt about being taken care of but she didn't much care right now. Spending two days with an unconscious, feverish brother was way worse than hearing him bitch and moan about him being the oldest and his damn responsibilities.

Dean gaped, then a small smiled appeared on his still pale face. "Looks who's talkin," he drawled out.

Haley shrugged. "Hey, I learn from the best."

Dean chuckled and pulled the covers back a little. "Hey uh, thanks for…," he motioned to the bandages on his chest, "all of this," he said on a serious note. Just 'cause he didn't like it, didn't mean he didn't appreciate it or wasn't proud of his fourteen year old kid sister for nursing him back to health.

Haley smiled. "Don't mention it," she said, scooting off the bed. "Hungry?"

Dean nodded and watched Haley walk over to the small kitchenette their motel room came with. She moved with such grace and confidence he hadn't really noticed before. It made him wonder when the hell his kid sister went from being this pint sized little girl that fell into a cluster of cacti and had the rest of his family wrapped around her little finger with her wide puppy dog eyes, to a smart, strong, amazing young woman. _God, when the hell did she _grow up_?_ Dean thought nostalgically, his heart constricting slightly at the thought.

Dean wasn't entirely thrilled about the fact that his little sister was now old enough to take care of him--in his mind he was _always_ supposed to be the one taking care of her. But the fact that she had grown into such an amazing person, made it just a little bit better.

_The End. _

* * *

Reviews are love!


End file.
